


Buenos Dias Kanata!

by kaoruhakazebigass69



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Slapping, Big Ass, Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhakazebigass69/pseuds/kaoruhakazebigass69
Summary: Kaoru's little prank doesn't go as well as he planned





	Buenos Dias Kanata!

It was a warm summer day, like any other. 

Kaoru Hakaze was just making his way to Spain's most popular idol school, Yumenosaki when he spotted his thicc friend, Shinkai Kanata.  
Out of all the boys in the school, Kanata was the hottest. The way his pants clung to his big ass made Kaoru want to do nasty things to him. 

Suddenly, an idea struck Kaoru. Laughing to himself he sneaked behind Kanata and without warning, slapped the blue haired man's squishy buttocks. 

"Buenos dias Kanata!" Kaoru yelled.

Having no time to react, Kanata did the first thing that came to his head. 

"Imbecil!" he said as he punched the blonde idol. 

Losing his balance Kaoru fell down on the sidewalk, his arms falling on the road.  
Before he could get up, he felt a sharp pain in his hands as a car crushed them. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" he yelled. 

That was the day Kaoru learned that he should never mess with Kanata and his big ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
